The 80th Hunger Games
by FionaTilly
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta never went to the hunger games? Well, this is the story of th 80th hunger games. 16 year old Alex and Aj are reaped and sent to the Hunger Games to fight to the death. Only one can survive, but when they begin to fall for each other Alex and Aj know, only one can win, who will it be?
1. chapter 1

( Hey! Just so you know this is related to Suzanne Collins original series The Hunger Games)

Imagine if Katniss and Peeta never went to the hunger games? Well, it went on, and this is the story of the 80th hunger games.

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Today is the day. The day where children through the ages of 12-13 get reaped, and sent to a arena and are forced to fight to the death. Cruel, evil, horrible are some of the words I've heard. But there really is no wa of describing the, well how do you describe and president throwing harmless, defenseless kids in a "game" where only one out of twenty-four will live. Well today's that day, that day where (right now) I'm getting handsome it see if I'll be sent to almost certain, painful, death. Lovely.

I arrive at my districts town square in time to get my blood taken, and get my twenty-seven bags of flour and weat( if you don't already, for every bag of grain my name is put in the reaping bowl another time) for my mother and slowly dying sister. I find my way to the other 16 year old boys and stand next my friend James. I know he is better nervous, it was just last year his brother was reaped and killed at the 79th Hunger Games. He doesn't say anything to me so I just pat him on the back, he's never been the same since he saw his brother get ripped apart by mutt bears. Gruesome. As the last people filled in a capital man walked onto the stage. His blue hair was pulled tight into a bun and he wore a suit that looked like it was made of one of Maves (my sister) bows. He showed us a clip and then got right to the reaping.

"Ladies first!" He said in his freakish, and obviously changed voice.

Mave was still eleven and I don't have a girlfriend,so I don't care who gets reaped.

"Amanda Jell"

A girl from the 16 year olds walked to the stage looking stronger then I thought she would. Her messy bun of strawberry hair hair bounced up along her pale neck as she walked. She looks straight into the crowd with her piecing green eyes and said:

"it's AJ, if you want to watch me die, fine. At least give my the pleasure of dying with my name being know"

With that she took a little bow.

The announcer looked taken back, but composed himself quickly and sputtered out:

"Ahh, a smart one, i see!"

 _What a sharp tongue for such a small girl,_ i thought.

Anyways, it's our turn now.

"Now the men!" He announced

I hold my breath. I can't hear my heart beating in every part of my body. Here he goes.

"And for the male tribute from district 4, Alex Turpet!"

I feel hands push me to the podium where a single tear of pure fear falls down my face.


	2. The meetings

After I sheepishly scooted off stage the peacekeepers dragged me into a small room, where shorty the people who care about me will say there last goodbyes. Probably last goodbyes.

My mother and Mave come in first. Mave limped

Over and flung her light body onto my torso. I rubbed her sandy hair as she cried into my shirt. I pulled her off and went to my mother, whose pale skin looks Goustly.

" Hey, Hey, it's OK" I said quietly

She opened her mouth to say something but only sarrowed air escaped her in a gasp.

" but I need to know, know that you will make sure to always take care of Mave! Her name only goes in once next year, ONCE!"

" y-y-yes" she replied

And just like that the peacekeepers dragged them off.

I knew no one else was coming, and no one did.

I didn't care though. Less people to think about when I brutally murder people. Lovely thought, right?


	3. The trainers and Clabus

Though I didn't have many visitors Annabel ( _or AJ as she prefers)_ has many, many people who want to wish her the best of luck. After about twenty-five minutes a slightly rattled up AJ walked out of her room, her green eyes are so vibrant under the gloss and redness of tears she is trying hard to hide.

Peacekeepers quickly rushed us into a rather fancy train which has the following:

To much food for one to eat, dark mahagony chairs with velvet throw pillows, two smuggly looking victors (and now trainers, who I know by the names of Edith and Claw,) and Clabus, the announcer, who has a frightening and grim grin on.

" take a seat lovely's" said Clabus

 _Yes_ I thought, _I would love to sit next to the people who probably don't give a damn about what happens to me in that arena,_ instead I took a seat next to Aj wordlessly.

" let's save the small talk kids and get to business" said Claw (a rather ugly man with dark olive skin and chestnut hair) " we don't want to be here and neither do you, correct?"

What a stupid question to ask. _Yes_ I would _love_ To be here awaiting my death surrounded by people who I don't know. But of course his question was returical thought.

He proceeds " so, I don't care about what your good at, I don't care if you miss mommy, and I don't care if you win or lose GODDAMNIT!"

It won't be "losing" it will be _dying._

hey, hey let's not get angry now" Clabus cleared his throat "Cameras!"

There was a short period of silence that I took to look a Aj. For the first time since the reaping she looked actually scared, I noticed that because her hand are shaking and her knuckles are white from clenching her fists. My few moments of observation (which I do often, I'm very observant) were broken by Claw saying

"Hope you guys understand"

We both nodded.

"Now,off to your rooms, enough chit-chat for one day" said Edith, who finally piped up.

Me and Aj where lex to our rooms by Clabus who then said:

"Come down at 7:30 for dinner, and take showers, you guys are filthy!"

Before I walked into my temporary room I gave Aj a reassuring look. I don't know by though. Nothing to reassure expect we will both probably die by the end of next month.

( thanks for reading and please like, and comment telling me that you want to read more, so I can write more! ~FionaTilly)


End file.
